


Sid The Grungy Kid

by ayoungrat



Series: The Children [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Future fics, Multi, Parents, careers, etc - Freeform, foster children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Sid, a Milkovich look-a-like with a sad, familiar past.</p><p>(Also, enjoy legal-pimp Mickey and OB-GYN Ian.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sid The Grungy Kid

"Oh, hey, I gotta go. They’re pulling up now," Ian said into his phone, the breeze blowing through his shirt as he waited on the porch steps of their home. "I love you, be safe."

"You, too. Hey, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for when he got there," Mickey replied. He’d excused himself from the business meeting in New Orleans to wish his husband good luck with the arrival of their first foster child. "Remember to hide the knives and keep the gun cabinet closed, alright?"

Ian laughed, thinking his husband’s concern quite cute. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Now go.”

"Alright, my flight gets in it a eight tonight. I’ll take a cab home."

"Sure I can’t pick you up?"

"Well if ya did that, I wouldn’t be able to flirt with the cabby and possibly get him to blow me."

They both laughed. “True, I’ll see you tonight, baby.”

"Yes you will."

Ian hung up as the case worker looked nervous as she walked to the front porch with the sixteen year old boy. Ian was instantly reminded of Mickey at the sight. Messy, spiked up hair, ratty clothes and tough guy demeanor.

"Hey!" Ian waved them over. He shook the caseworker’s hand; Lola, her name was. "Hi, Lola. Thanks for bringing him over."

"Of course," Lola sighed with relief, clearly ready to rid herself of this thuggish imbecile. She gestured toward the boy. "Um, this is Sid."

"Ah, like Sid Vicious, eh?"

"Fuck off…" Sid muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes off to the side.

"Sid!" Lola whispered hastily. "Well, his things are in the trunk-"

"Oh, lemme help!" Ian insisted, rushing to the back of Lola’s civic to retrieve Sid’s belongings.

Lola told Ian that there would be a surprise visit sometime within the month. She left them with another sigh of relief.

Ian and Sid at the island breakfast bar in the kitchen. Sid didn’t speak, instead looking at the counter solemnly.

"Hungry?" Ian asked, going to the fridge for the two cold sandwiches he’d picked up to them at a favorite sandwich joint of he and Mickey’s. "These are delicious. I could eat like three of these a day."

He slid the wrapped sandwich across the table toward Sid. He ate his sandwich, not speaking as Sid just stared at the paper for what seemed like forever.

Sid finally began to unwrap the paper on the sandwich. He picked up the food, not having smelled something so tasty in a long time. He bit into the sandwich, nearly moaning as his eyes fluttered closed. He took for huge bites until his mouth was stuffed full and he had to work on swallowing, taking heaving breaths.

"So, ya got a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Ian asked, simply making small talk.

"I ain’t no fag…" Sid answered around a mouthful of food.

Ian nodded, assuming Lola had told Sid about he and Mickey being a gay couple. He decided not to bring a Mickey up right now. “So… Girlfriend?”

"Yeah, fuckin’ hot one," Sid spat, finally swallowing down his food. "Big tits and all."

Ian nodded. “Cool.”

——-

"Hey," Ian said excitedly, running to the front door to hug his husband, kissing his face all over. "Fuckin’ missed you!"

Mickey laughed, kissing. Ian’s lips passionately, pulling off with a wet popping sound. “So, uh, where’s the kid?”

Ian rested his hands on Mickey’s hips. “Mmm, bedroom.”

They suddenly heard a loud thud coming from upstairs; Sid’s room.

"You hear that?"

They hurried upstairs, opening Sid’s door to find him laying on top of a an African American guy in missionary position with his hips rutting back and forth.

"Shit!" Sid suddenly leaped from the guy and blocked him from Ian and Mickey’s shocked faces. "Don’t hurt him!" Sid cried. The other guy sat up, wrapping his arms around Sid. "Please don’t hurt him! I’ll stop. I’ll stop! Just let him go!" Sid was sobbing, clearly reliving a painful memory.

Ian, still stunned, crouched down in front of the young men. He laid a hand on Sid’s shoulder, causing him to flinch. “Hey, hey,” he whispered. “It’s fine.” Mickey looked at them, seeing himself and Ian all that time ago. “Sid. Did Lola not tell you?”

Sid, looked up, breaking Ian’s heart with his teary eyes. “Tell me what?” He looked over at Mickey.

"Sid, buddy… Mickey’s my husband."

Sid looked around, exhaling a relieved sound. “You’re… gay?”

"Yeah," Mickey answered, walking over to pat Ian’s shoulder. "Hey, let’s leave em alone, huh?" Mickey and Ian left the room. "We’ll talk in the morning."

"Wow…" Robert, the guy with Sid, sighed. He pulled a still shaken Sid up into his bed and they slept.

——-

"So… what happened?" Mickey asked the next day. They sat beside the pool in the backyard.

"You wouldn’t understand. Your parents prob’ly threw you a fuckin’ a parade when you came out."

Mickey snorted. “Not really. My dad actually beat the shit outta me when I said it.”

Sid looked down, a little embarrassed. “The guy from last night, Robbie…” Sid looked quite sad, remembering what happened. “My dad caught me with him last year.”

Mickey nodded. “What’d he do?”

"He beat Robbie almost to death. Called him a filthy faggot nigger with aids. Barely breathin’ by the time dad got tired and backed off," Sid looked angry, remembering his father delivering blows to his boyfriend’s face. Mickey remembered the same thing.

"He kicked me out."

"Where’s he now?" Mickey asked, already protective of this kid enough to beat the shit out of his father.

"He hung himself." Sid sat quietly until he thought he might, half yelling what he'd always wanted to at his father. "He's not filthy. He's perfect. I... I love him." Mickey patted Sid's shoulder, surprised at how adjusted Sid was in his sexuality for his age.

——-

"Mmm," Robbie sighed blissfully as he pulled away from Sid’s lips. They were snuggled in Sid’s bed; Sid laying on his back with Rob wrapped around his side like ivy, his leg femininely bent and laid across Sid’s knees. "So, how did your talk go with him?" He asked, referring to Mickey.

"I dunno," Sid shrugged, stroking Rob’s naturally curly hair. "I told him about when my dad walked in on us."

"Your new dads cool with you fucking a black guy?"

Sid paused, thinking. He wasn’t sure. “Ya know… I don’t really give a shit what other people are cool with. I’m cool with fucking a black guy.” Robbie blushed, grinning wide as he snuggled in closer. Robert was much more feminine than Sid. He wore more stylish clothing and was well groomed. Plus he had sort of that “gay lilt” to the way he talked; plus he had a muscular yet still very twinkish body that was quite limber. Sid didn't poke fun at this of course since Rob was actually his perfect type. He thought Robbie was beautiful.

"Oh, god… Did I tell you?" Sid started. "They bought me a huge box of condoms and some of that expensive lube." Sid was clearly still as embarrassed as he was one he first received the safe sex items.

"Aww," Robbie squealed. "That’s sweet. They care!" He gave an exaggerated caring face to prove his sarcasm.

"Fuck you," Sid tossed his gaze. Robbie flipped his body to half lay on him, resting his palms on Sid’s chest.

"Anytime, big boy," Robbie winked, giggling quite girlishly when he was flipped onto his back.

Sid kissed him deep and sensuously, licking his lips when they parts. “I love your laugh.” The way Sid was different from Mickey at his age was that only externally was he a tough guy who showed no emotion except for anger, where as in private he’d already come to terms and expressed himself to Robbie always; telling him how much he was in love with him and being loving and affectionate, cuddling often together and kissing all the time.

\-----

Sid still hesitated the next morning when he walked hand in hand with Robbie to the kitchen for breakfast. Old habits made him check around every corner and creep quietly across the floor.

The were standing at the dining room table when they heard Ian call from behind the kitchen's swinging door, "Boys, there's breakfast in here if you're hungry. Banana pancakes with eggs and bacon."

Sid was still nervous but followed when Robbie dragged him to the kitchen, grabbing a big plate for himself and loading it up with food. "This looks great, Mr. G! Thanks!"

Ian smiled, flipping another pancake. "They're Mick's favorite. Thought I'd make em since he's has the day off and he's gonna be stoned all day anyway." Robbie held back a chuckle. "Oh, also, there's coffee and orange juice on that counter." Rob set his heavy plate down and walked over to pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"Mmm, mmm, MMM!" Mickey moaned with a fat morning blunt between his lips as he walked in the kitchen in only his pajama pants. He came up behind Ian. wrapping a hand around to rub his stomach. "Looks delicious," he said almost sensually, slapping his husband's still plump ass cheek. He walked around to the other end of the kitchen island. "Oh and the food looks good too, babe," he laughed childishly.

Sid was embarrassed as tho... they were his embarrassing parents.

Mickey stood next to Rob leaning against the counter eating his food; he poured himself a mug of coffee and took a large gulp. "Ah. So. You're Rob, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Milkovich," Robbie said politely, smiling into Mickey's red-as-the-devil's-dick eyes.

"Mick." Mickey drank more coffee and got a plate full of food to satisfy himself.

"So, Sid said you just got back from New Orleans on a business trip. I'm from there."

"Really? Cool. Bet your mama makes some killer grub, yeah?" Mickey asked, smirking nicely as he inhaled another pancake.

Robbie laughed. "Definitely. So what kinda work do you do?"

Ian and Sid looked at each other a moment before Mickey answered. "Imma pimp, son."

Robbie looked like he was in disbelief. "No way... really?" He looked back at Sid and then to Mickey. "That's... interesting."

"Well, now that all the safe prostitution laws've been put in place, there's no need to hide it since it's legal in like half the states," Mickey explained. "We treat our guys and girls well. We ain't got nothin' to be ashamed of."

Robbie nodded in agreement. "And Mr. Gallagher-"

"Ian," the redhead corrected sweetly.

"Ian. Do you work?"

"Mhm, I'm a doctor," Ian answered as he turned off the stove and put the pans in the soapy-water filled sink to soak.

"No way! What kind of doctor?" Robbie asked.

Mickey snickered. "He's a pussy doctor!" He laughed loudly.

"Excuse me, sir," Ian said to his baked hubby. "I am a gynecologist/obstetrician. I bring life into this world," he added smugly, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Besides, me being a 'pussy doctor' allows your girls to get free pap smears and pelvic exams."


End file.
